


yet all along, i knew we’d be fine

by cathedralhearts



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geno?” a voice calls from upstairs. Sid appears, holding an ice pack to his hand. He looks confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet all along, i knew we’d be fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> My NaNo is basically dead so I asked for prompts on tumblr in a fit of depressed ridiculousness, and james delivered -- as per usual. Hope you enjoy the hell out of this, beebs! Thanks to my girls for the quick betas :* I promise I am also working on fic with actual like plot development and pining/UST, I SWEAR!

 Geno’s half-asleep in his den, Animal Planet droning in the background as he flips through his book. They’ve got a free day and no game tonight, and he can think of a thousand things he’d rather be doing, but all he can seem to do is… nothing. It just feels so _good_. Horrible, but good.

His phone buzzes from where it’s wedged between his hip and the armchair, and he sighs. Now he’ll have to exert effort to get to his phone.

When he does, his stomach drops through to the floor.

> Sid:
> 
> _I think I need help I hurt myself_

He’s shoving his feet into his shoes, jacket barely shrugged on and toque jammed haphazardly on his head as he grabs his keys and runs down his front steps toward his car, parked sloppily nearby. He was supposed to go to Sid’s tonight anyway; Sid wanted to try some new recipe he’d gotten off Taylor. He’s regretting not going over sooner -- God, what if Sid hurt his head, or slipped and broke something? It can’t be too bad if he was able to text.

His phone buzzes again in his pocket as Geno speeds down the back streets towards Sid’s house. They live in the same neighbourhood and carpool often, and Geno’s so fucking glad for it when he’s there in under three minutes and jabs in the passcode to Sid’s security box. The gates take _forever_ to slide open and Geno floors it up his driveway, screeching to a halt and jumping out the car.

“Sid!” he yells as he trips over the front doorstep, and almost goes face first into the foyer. He kicks off his shoes and runs through the bottom floor, skidding on the floorboards as he frantically searches for his injured-- his injured Sid.

“Geno?” a voice calls from upstairs. Sid appears, holding an ice pack to his hand. He looks confused.

“ _Sid_ ,” Geno says, taking the stairs two at a time. He’s out of breath, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest. “What happen? Got your text, come to you straight away.” He grabs Sid’s face, hands covering Sid’s cheeks as his fingers sinking into Sid’s hair, longer and curling at his nape.

Sid just blinks.

“I-- _oh_. My text. Shit, Geno, I didn’t-- I just hammered my thumb. I was trying to text you asking if you wanted to come earlier to help me out. I suck at home stuff,” Sid says. Geno pauses, and fishes in his pockets to grab his phone. Sure enough...

> Sid:
> 
> _Sorry, ice pack ruined my text. I hammered my thumb, you wanna come over early and kiss it better? ;)_

Geno groans and lets go of Sid’s face, sagging back against his wall. He presses a hand to his chest, muttering an oath and shaking his head. Geno’s dumb ass should’ve called first.

“Sid, think you seriously hurt,” he says, watching out the corner of his eye as Sid hovers, that frown not moving. The guilt comes wholesale onto Sid’s face at that, and he winces.

“Oh, G, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been more careful. Is that why you’re here? You thought I was really hurt?”

“You _are_ hurt. Hammer thumb. How you hold stick now?” Geno reaches out to pull the ice pack away. His thumb looks fine, just red. Geno rolls his eyes.

“You worst ever,” he mutters, pushing away from the wall. Now he’s calmed down, he feels exhausted and foolish. Sid follows him into the master bedroom, trailing behind as Geno shrugs off his jacket and toque, and flops down on Sid’s bed. He inhales the smell of Sid’s detergent and body wash, wriggling until he can lie on the side of the bed that he’s claimed.

He breathes in, smelling his own shampoo and cologne. It makes him happy to know he’s left his mark on Sid’s things. He’s not happy _now_ , he’s grumpy and tired, and annoyed at Sid for being a complete goofus, but.

Sid deposits the ice pack on his side of the bed and crawls to sit beside Geno, placing a hand on the back of his neck and squeezing. “‘m really sorry I scared you, G.” He’s using his sad voice, the one he puts on whenever he does something dumb or self-sacrificing, and Geno usually folds like a house of cards in the face of that. Not today.

“Whatever,” he says, turning his head to press in the pillow, away from Sid. Sid pauses, obviously not expecting that at all.

“I can make it up to you?” Sid asks, the question in his voice making Geno’s stomach clench. They’ve been together for a few years now, slowly working their way to something permanent, he thinks, but Sid still sounds so hesitant sometimes.

“Yes, can.” Geno wonders what Sid’s going to do. He wouldn’t say no to a blowjob. That’d be nice.

Sid straddles him instead, his thighs clenching around the spread of Geno’s ass, and he starts kneading his fingers into Geno’s back. He moans as Sid hits a knot he wasn’t even aware he had, and sinks bonelessly into the bed as Sid works to manipulate his muscles. He barely bats an eyelid when Sid tugs at his shirt, so warm fingers can move against his skin instead.

He’s half-hard by the time Sid finishes. He says ‘finishes,’ but really Sid’s fingers continue to press at his muscles as Sid bends over, dropping kisses along the Geno’s nape, trailing down his spine.

“Sid,” Geno huffs, grinding down against Sid’s mattress. Sid hums in agreement from the dip of Geno’s lower back.

“Turn over,” Sid says, and sits up enough that Geno can roll over, his hands coming to bracket Sid’s thighs. He’s hard in his sweatpants. Geno smirks.

“Excite over some muscles? Weird, Sid,” he chirps. Sid shrugs and leans down to kiss Geno, deep and lush. It’s a good kiss. Sid’s always been a good kisser, it’s one of the many things Geno loves about him, so Geno’s content to lose himself in the slick slide of their mouths until Sid starts grinding against him, slow and purposeful.

“Want you,” Sid breathes against him, and Geno nods. As if he’s ever saying no to that.

“Go ahead. You do all work, make me worry for nothing,” Geno says, waving a hand at himself. The guilt creeps back on Sid’s face as he nods, ducking in to kiss Geno over and over, seemingly content just to kiss.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry.”

Geno’s not even that bothered over it anymore, especially not with Sid warm and (relatively) happy on top of him. He just wraps his arms around Sid, keeping him tucked close, until Sid turns his nose and rubs against Geno’s jaw.

“Lemme up,” Sid says. Geno opens his arms and Sid tugs down his jeans and boxers. He licks his lips and Geno laughs, nudging Sid with his thigh.

“Like porn? Is just me, Sid, c’mon.”

Sid shakes his head, ducking down to suck a bruise in the cut of his hip. Geno’s cock jolts and he whines, but Sid works at his hickey and refuses to move any closer. What a tease.

“You’re better than porn,” Sid says, breathless, when he takes a break. Geno swallows, fingers clenching at the sheets, because _who the fuck says that when they look like Sid does?_

“You crazy,” Geno says, just as breathless. Sid snorts as he circles his fingers around Geno’s balls, dragging them up to wrap around Geno’s cock and stroke up and down, criminally slow. Geno throws his head back amongst the pillows and grits his teeth, because apparently Sid’s gonna be a jerk about it today.

“C’mon, Sid, _fuck_.”

Sid leans over him and reaches in his side table for the lube; Geno wrinkles his nose (he doesn’t like KY, too sticky), but Sid’s already squirted it in his hand.

He sighs; apparently he’s being given a shitty handie with shitty lube, having had the argument with Sid countless times on why Astroglide is a much more superior brand. Instead, Sid stands up to kick off his pants, straddles Geno again and reaches behind himself. Geno’s breath catches in his throat and all he can do is follow Sid working himself open, God.

“Sid--” Geno starts, his hands rubbing circles on Sid’s thighs, watching as he pushes the lube inside his ass, the bottom of his lip caught between his teeth. Sid likes the tease most days, but Geno can see the edge of Sid’s ass in the mirror across the room, and it looks like he’s already two fingers deep.

A criminally short time later, Sid jerks Geno a couple of times and moves further up, before he holds Geno’s dick and presses the head up against his hole. “You ready?” Sid asks, his cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his neck and forehead. Geno just nods.

Sid sinks down, a few stops and starts and some teeth clenching on Geno’s part not to thrust up and into the delicious slide of Sid’s ass. Then Sid’s sitting flush, shuffling a little so he can gets his thighs in prime fucking position. Geno barely gets time to move his own legs to get some traction behind his own thrusts when Sid sits up, sliding off him, and then slides back down, moaning as Geno hits his prostate.

“Fuck, so big,” Sid whines.

Geno knows it’s just talk, but it makes him feel so good to hear it. He pulls Sid down so they can kiss, sloppy and messy, and spreads Sid’s cheeks with his fingers, digging into the muscle so he can fuck up and in. It makes Sid whimper into his mouth.

“G, c’mon, _harder_ ,” Sid urges, his lip caught between his teeth. Geno can’t do that on his back, so he rolls them over, pushing one of Sid’s legs to bend up, his knee pressed to his sternum, while the other one slides around Geno’s waist.

“You suppose make up to me, not make me do work,” Geno grunts, as he starts to fuck Sid in earnest, the sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and making it hard to concentrate.

“Whatever, you love it,” Sid grits out, looking too happy to be an asshole about it. Geno can’t exactly disagree, but he’s busy trying not to come too early.

Sidney’s getting loud now, his fingers tangled in the bedsheets and his back arching, tilting his hips up to meet every thrust. Geno can’t help but to duck down and suck kisses against his throat, flushed so prettily all for him.

“Geno, I can’t-- much longer.” Sid’s hand comes to dig into Geno’s arm, nails scraping down his shoulder blade, the pain melting into the kind of pleasure that radiates all over him. Geno’s not sure he can keep going much longer either, and it only takes a few more shuddery thrusts when he comes, squeezing his eyes shut and trying his best not to just collapse in a dead heap on top of Sid.

Sid, ever impatient, gets his hand on his dick and follows Geno over in a few jerks, spurting over his fingers and onto Geno’s stomach, squeezing down tight on Geno’s dick.

“Fuck, _Sid_ ,” Geno chokes out, his arms shuddering as he pulls out, slow as he can. Sid sighs and lets him go, Geno falling beside him, their chests heaving.

Sid wriggles closer after a minute, the sweaty slide of his skin against Geno’s side making him grin into the pillow as he lifts an arm and lets Sid burrow in beside him.

“Tired, want to sleep,” Geno mumbled. Sid snorts.

“We need to shower, we’re all gross. Then we can nap. It’s only like, three in the afternoon.”

Geno knows Sid’s right, but he’ll be damned if he admits it.

Sid wanders into the bathroom and turns on the shower, humming under the spray and half finished when Geno finally makes his way in, leaning against the tiles and yawning widely. Sid’s got shampoo in his hair and offers the loofah that Geno’s been using for a few months now, smiling as Geno squirts Sid’s vanilla bean body wash into it.

“Like me smell like you,” Geno says as he scrubs along his body. Sid shrugs, washing the shampoo from his hair.

“Yeah, maybe.” His eyes roam Geno’s body, taking in the marks he’s left, and Geno smirks. Sid’s such a possessive little shit. Everyone gives him grief about being too overbearing, but _nobody_ knows how jealous and demanding Sid gets.

It never gets any less thrilling, knowing Sid loves to leave visible reminders.

They finish up and crawl back into bed, Sid waiting until Geno’s settled before he curls up behind and slides a leg between Geno’s, doing what can only be described as some seriously aggressive spooning.

“Sid, so bossy,” Geno sighs, already half-asleep. It feels like a weird parallel to earlier, when he was bored and tired, but this is much more so much more enjoyable, feeling sore in the best possible way.

“You love it. Now be quiet and nap,” Sid mumbles from behind.

Geno rolls his eyes but laces their fingers together, bringing Sid’s hand up so he can kiss his thumb. “Good you not hurt bad,” he says.

Sid sighs and cuddles closer, dropping a kiss where the scoop of Geno’s tee lies.

“You’d be my first call, even then,” Sid says. Geno nods. That’s exactly how it should be.

 

 


End file.
